New love
by Kokopebbles
Summary: When Amy gets her heartbroken by her boyfriend. She becomes a wreck, and begin to shut out her friends. Then a new boy moves to their school, and falls in love with Amy but its never that easy. slight Amy/Scourge, OC/OC, Rouge/Shadow, Cream/Tails high school fic
1. The beginning

(_**Prologue)**_

I can't help but think about him. Honestly, I don't know why I can't stop thinking about him. All he ever did was make fun of me, and later I found out that he actually cheated on me multiple times. He has made me cry multiple times, and I regret my mistakes everything that I've done with this boy. I couldn't help but love the feeling of being wanted, and hearing him, seeing his lips move to the false words of 'I love you'. But at the beginning he treated me like I was the only one he ever wanted, and he said that he would give me everything I wanted but it usually came with a price. His name was Scourge the Hedgehog. I'm writing this so I can tell people my story of how I met my new loyal boyfriend, and about how to never fall for what people promise you, and how to let go of the past (eventually).

I go to Mobius High School or MHS for short, and our school colours are emerald, black, and white. This place is where I met Scourge. He plays on the football team, Wide Receiver, and I play for the Lady Bulldogs Soccer team, forward, my friends thought we'd be perfect together. I know a lot of people, but I have only two best friends besides my brothers, sister, and cousins (who both go to the same school they are Seniors when I was Junior) my best friends are Rouge The bat and Cream The Rabbit. Rouge has been my best friend since the 7th grade, and Cream we've been friends since the 9th grade. Rouge is the bisexual, loud one who loves to start drama, and she doesn't like to be fucked with or lied to. Cream is the shy one that doesn't like to be in drama but enjoys the show, and right now she's in a terrible relationship with Charmy but she doesn't like to listen to our opinion. They've been on and off for at least 4 months, but she's happy that's all that matters. Rouge on the other hand is more on the 'dating boys side' than dating girls, and she's been targeted by a few guys recently.I too have a new boyfriend but I'm going to get to him yet.

My Name is Amelia, or Amy, Rose, and this is my story.

* * *

_**(2nd Semester of Junior Year Amy's Pov)**_

I pulled up in the student parking lot of MHS, and parked in the spot with my name on it between my best friends. Cream lean upon her Orange Chevy 2012 Camaro talking to Charmy, and Rouge leans against her Purple Dodge 2013 Challenger flirting with Isaac, a chocolate brown echidna. They all turned when I pulled up in my Ruby Red Ford 2013 Mustang GT 500.

"Finally took you long enough!" Rouge over exaggerated.

I laughed, "Sorry I woke up later then usual." I stepped out the car waving 'Hi' to Cream and Charmy than Isaac.

"Well hurry up I'm Hungry. I want breakfast." Rogue whined and Cream giggled.

"Go without me I have to put my stuff in locker room. We have a game today." I said. Rouge rolled her eyes, and walked off after saying 'Bye' to me and Cream and Charmy followed. I chuckled to myself at Rouge's attitude, and walked the opposite direction. I checked my phone noticing the multiple messages from Rouge, and my daily Good Morning text from Scourge. I smiled and texted him back.

_**(Our Text Conversation)**_

Amy: Where are you?

Scourge: Near the basketball courts. Why?

Amy: I thought we could do our thing before first period

Scourge: Are you sure you want to Baby girl?

Amy: Yes please baby

Scourge: Ok meet me in our spot.

I smiled and walked quickly to the locker room, and quickly said 'Hi' to the girls putting my stuff in my locker. I walked out the locker room hustling to our spot behind the foreign language wing before the first bell rang. I looked around before entering our cameraless spot, and spotted Scourge leaning against the wall on his phone.

"Good Morning Babe." I smiled pecking him on the lips.

"Good Morning Baby girl." He smirked wrapping his arms around my waist. He met his lips with mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands slid down to the button on my Calvin Klein jeans and unbuttoned them. Scourge slid his hand under my underwear, and gently caressed my folds. I let out a slight moan into our kiss, and then Scourge used two fingers to press against my opening. My body shuddered at the feeling of pleasure rushed through my body, and pulled Scourge closer begging for more. He used his other hand to support my leg as I wrapped it around his waist giving him a better entrance. Scourge shoved two fingers inside of me making me moan loudly, and my breathing became heavy. Scourge started with a fast paced enjoying the sound of my moaning, and he broke the kiss finding the sensitive spot on my neck and gently nibbled. He knew he was driving me crazy, and I gripped harder on his shirt. He sped up even more bringing me over the edge to my climax.

"So what do I get?" He smirked.

"I don't know I've never done this before." I said while undoing the belt on his jeans.

"Don't worry babe its fine." He smirked while I got on my knees.

"But are you sure you really want this?" I asked.

"Yes baby I really want it." I took a deep breathe before putting his manhood into my mouth after three strokes the 5 min bell rang.

"Sorry baby but I have to go my Biology class is across campus." I apologized.

"It's fine babe." We both fixed our pants, and walked back out of the Foreign Lang. wing. He kissed me before going our separate ways.

My schedule:

1st: Biology AP

2nd: French III AP

3rd: Government

4th:English III AP

(Lunch)

5th: Stats AP

6th: Soccer P.E.

I walked into my class and took my seat between Miracle, a small Cocker spaniel mix with white and black, and Deja, a dark brown fox. "Good Morning ladies." I smiled.

"Good Morning." Smiled Miracle.

"Hey." Deja said.

"Are you guys ready for Mr. Rollins test on the Skeletal System?" I asked.

"Girl bye! You know we're not ready for that test." Miracle said.

"There's no way in hell we are ready for this test." Deja yelled.

"So Amy, how is you and Scourge?" Miracle asked.

"We're fine." I blushed.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Miracle smiled.

"OKAY EVERYBODY GET READY FOR YOUR TEST." Mr. Rollins voiced boomed after the final bell rang.

"Get ready to fail." I mumbled Miracle and Deja giggled.

After first period I walked halfway across campus again to my french class with Madam K. I sat in the class barely interested about her talking about her trip across Europe. I was thinking of our moment behind the building that he and I had. I left out the part that he wanted me to have sex with him right there and without a condom, and he was actually trying to persuade me to say yes. I was knock out of my thoughts by the bell rang, and I had to go to my most boring class of the day with Mr. Norton. Then my favorite class of the day English with Mrs. Sherrodd, I have this class with Cream, we had a discussion of the book _Animal Farm_ by Orwell. Then finally lunch.

Cream and I walked over to the lunch line and met up with Rouge. "Finally," I groaned, "I'm so hungry."

"We could have gotten breakfast, but you had to go to the locker room." Rouge spoke.

"Shut up, and lets just get lunch." I said walking inside the PAC, Multi-purpose room, Cream and Rouge followed.

We all got our food and sat outside under the shade structure, and began to eat."So how your day going Rouge?" I asked.

"Good, but guess what I heard." Rouge said anxiously waiting for my answer.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That Scourge is 'talking' to Sally."Rouge confessed.

"What?! We've been dating for 10 months and this is how he treats me!" I yelled getting peoples attention.

"It might be true, but it might not so just calm down Best Friend." Rouge said calmly.

"Lets go talk to him." Cream said before we all stood.

"Just wait until Marques and Dylan hear about this." We walked to the table in the first row on the far right of the shade structure. Marques is one of the people that have known me my whole life, and half the time we are inseparable. Dylan is Marques Best Friend, but I consider him another cousin including all his siblings. Marques and Dylan treat me like their little sister, and everyone knows not to mess with me or my cousins will get involved.

"Marques come here we need to talk." I smiled.

Marques was an Orange Hedgehog, he was 5'6 to my 5'9 ½, and he was on the Football team along with Dylan. "What do you need."

"I heard that Scourge is talking to someone else." I said angrily.

"Oh really well I'll have a talk with him while we're conditioning at practice." He smirked.

"Scourge is doing what?!" Dylan said approaching us. Dylan is a big black Bear, and is strong just like Marques.

"Yeah you heard me we think," I gestured to my friends, "that Scourge is cheating on me."

"Hmm, okay don't worry we'll take care of it." Dylan said and I smiled.

"Well I'm going to go talk to him." I said and hugged both of them before leaving.


	2. The Fallout

**Author's Note**

**Sorry about the long very long update period but I'm officially back and i want to finish this. Also I realized my mistake in the first chapter with Amy's schedule but just know she has Biology not Anatomy don't worry everything will be fixed. **

* * *

I found Scourge in the middle of the school were more lunch tables were located. I approached him with Rouge and Cream behind me; as I approached stop in the middle of a conversation with Sally.

"Hey babe, can I talk to you for a sec?" He rolled his eyes, but got off the table and followed me away from the tables. " What are you doing hanging out with Sally?"

"Babe it's nothing." He sighed.

"Really? Because Rouge told me that you've been 'talking' to her." I said.

"Baby girl don't you trust me?"

"Yes, of course I do. But Rouge is my best friend and she wouldn't lie to me."

" Baby I would never do anything to hurt you. Just trust me." He said giving me a small peck on the cheek.

"Okay." I said rolling my eyes. I waved over to Rouge and Cream to follow. As soon as they caught up to me; Rouge began to jump me with questions.

"What did he say?" Rouge asked.

"He told me that he wouldn't cheat on me, and to trust him." I sighed.

"It'll be okay Amy." Cream said trying to comfort me.

It's okay I don't have time to think about it; we have a game against the Sultans today. I have to focus on that." I said."I can't have Coach Kelly on me again about letting my life affect my game."

"Don't worry about that we always beat them 2-0."Cream joked.

"Seriously, I can't even remember the last time they beat us." Rouge said rolling her eyes.

**After Lunch**

I walked to my Stats class, and met up with another teammate, and close friend, Mina Mongoose. We entered class and took our seats.

"Where were you at lunch? I haven't seen you all day?" I smiled.

"Sorry I've been studying for this test. I really need to pass; so I can get my grade to an A." I rolled my eyes at her Comment.

"MJ, you'll do fine like you always do. I don't know why you're panicking now."

"I know but math just comes easy to me." She said smiling.

"Whatever, but you missed it at lunch. Rouge told me that Scourge is talking to Sally."

"Ew why you are way more better looking than her."She said surprised.

"Exactly, but he told me that their was nothing to worry about." I said.

"Break up with him. I never liked him." MJ said bluntly.

"I know no one does."I sighed. " But you guys never gave him a chance."

"Who cares. If you're questioning him then maybe you shouldn't be wasting you time with him." She spoke.

"Maybe you're right, but I don't know we've been together for almost a year he wouldn't cheat on me now right?" I asked. Mina sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Everyone quiet. Test are out." Mr. Bunyea said.

**After Class**

I walked to the locker room with Mina by my side. I went straight to my locker and pulled out my bag, I put on my uniform along with my shin guards, and my sports sandals. I threw the rest of my stuff in my locker, including my phone, grabbing my cleats and closed the locker. I sat down on the bench in front of my locker and waited for Rouge, Cream, and Mina; so we could walk to the field they were done they collected their stuff, putting it in a locker, and followed me outside towards the field. We all walk towards the field with cleats and hand and talked about our day. once we reach the field, we put on our cleats and begin our stretches.

"So is Scourge coming to see you play?" Rouge said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I hope so." I mumbled.

**After the game**

After the game we all migrated back to the locker room, cheering, and making plans on what we're going to do tonight. I smiled happily not remembering the events that happened today. We won our game by 3-1, and I scored the last shot.

"Hey Rouge could we all spend the night at your house?" I asked.

"Yeah sure my parents usually go out on Friday's, and won't be home till later." She said.

"Are you guys coming?" I asked Cream and Mina.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure my parents will say yes." Mina answered first.

"I have to ask my mom first." Cream sighed.

"Yes Cream we know your mother is overprotective." Rouge joked.

I opened my locker, and began to get undressed. I threw on my black adidas sweats, and my MHS Girls Soccer hoodie. I grabbed my bag, and went to check my phone. I got a few text from my parents, Marques, and Scourge. I rolled my eyes when I tapped the screen selecting to read Scourges message; it was probably just him making an excuse on not going to my game. I read his message and I was completely shocked.

Scourge: Listen Amy, I don't think our relationship is working out anymore. Its best if we just break up. I got some advice from my friends and they agree that we just don't work anymore. So it's over Amy. Don't call or text me.

I felt the tears running down my face. I quickly grabbed my backpack and gym bag, and hurry outside ignoring my friends calls. I dropped my bag on the bench a few feet away from the entrance of the locker room, and dialed Scourge number.

'_This can't be happening!'_ I thought.

"Please leave your voicemail at the beep." The machine message said.

'_He wouldn't just break up with me like that. After all the shit we've been through he would never do this to me! Would he?' _


End file.
